


Answers, Questions, Suspicions, and Tea

by xikra1648



Series: There's Nothing Holding Me Back [8]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Big Bro Yu, F/M, Mentions of other Persona characters, Plot thickens, Tea with Akechi, family talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: Every time you got answers, you ended up with a million more questions.  The few times you ended up with just answers, and no extra questions, you had to keep them to yourself for the sake of the team-at least for a while.  You knew your brother was involved in something the rest of you could never imagine, but to think Akira was stuck in that mess too...You really didn't have time to have tea with Akechi, but you couldn't exactly say no either.  Not when his life mission was tracking down the Phantom Thieves.





	Answers, Questions, Suspicions, and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack.
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys! I had school, fifty other ideas, and then I had to bring my indoor/outdoor cat back inside because it's winter and well below freezing at night. He's not black but he never stops meowing, and I'm convinced he's trying to have a conversation because he pauses for me to respond, and reminded me of Morgana. So thanks, Icy, for getting my butt back into gear! I already started the next installment and have a solid page already written up in my 'writer's guide' and planned timeline for this series.
> 
> Yes, I have it all mapped out in that much detail. It might not seem like it, but I do.

# There's Nothing Holding Me Back

### Answers, Questions, Suspicions, and Tea

You were late.

You hated being late, you would always give yourself at least fifteen minutes of cushion when you had to be somewhere.  You didn’t exactly have a say in the matter, it all started with a _long_ talk with Yu, even after he let you shower and change.

_“So, there’s another ‘Fool,’” Yu sighed as he sat back in his seat on the couch, you were seated in the plush reading chair to the side.  Yu had let you shower and change so he could sit and…attempt to process the information.  He couldn’t, entirely because he didn’t have all of the information._

_“Another…what does that mean?” you asked, watching Yu carefully but never sat forward because you knew he would close up.  He had said a lot of odd things during the investigation all those years ago.  He would stand on the main street, just outside the blacksmith’s shop, and stare into space for hours.  He would stop outside of the palaces or in the one safe spot the Investigation Team had found in the Metaverse and stare into space for up to half an hour.  Then there was Marie, she would just appear out of nowhere by the blacksmith’s shop and Yu never thought anything about it.  Then there was that thing that claimed to be a god, which had been the force behind what Adachi did the entire time, who seemed particularly interested in Yu._

_He never talked about it, and after a time you stopped asking.  Now it seemed like what happened to him was, at the very least, connected to Akira-or even **happening again**.  Akira would stand in the back alley by Untouchable for an unbelievable amount of time, he did the same in the entrance to Mementos or Palaces.  _

_You couldn’t just let Yu get away without giving you answers._

_Yu sighed heavily, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands intertwined as he struggled to find an explanation._

_“There’s this…thing, he calls himself Igor, and he’s in some kind of pocket dimension between here and the Metaverse.  I don’t know what he is, he doesn’t make any claims at being a god but he’s the reason I met Marie and she’s a god, or something like it, so I don’t know,” Yu tried to explain, “What I do know is he took me and told me I was the only one that could stop the end of the world.”_

_“Shit.”  You sat back in the reading chair and tried to wrap your head around what Yu was talking about.  You’d like to think in this case it would simply be reforming society, based on your experience and how it continued to escalate more and more, it was inevitable the same would happen this time._

_You couldn’t tell the others of this, they would panic and freak out.  It was getting hard enough to keep the focus on helping people, everyone becoming more and more concerned with popularity and the public’s opinion.  Yes, you were concerned about the authorities investigating and arresting you, but you could care less about popularity itself.  As long as you did the job and saved the victims, that was all that needed to be done._

_If you told them that you’d end up in a fight with something that claimed to be a god, and was strong enough to back it up, they would either panic or, specifically in Ryuji’s case, seek the damn thing out._

_No, right now you just had to make sure the Phantom Thieves weren’t arrested and, as a whole, continued to get stronger._

You were still slipping on your old, black leather jacket over your deep blue button-up as you ran out the door.  You hadn’t even bothered tucking your shirt into your form-fitted dark jeans, you barely bothered tucking those into your black ankle-high boots before throwing on your tan scarf and grabbing your purse.  It was cold and rainy, and you had to dress for it, and you grabbed your umbrella before dashing out the door and to the diner, where you were meeting Akechi for tea.  You would have preferred Leblanc for coffee, but you couldn’t risk Akira seeing you so chummy with the detective who made it his life’s mission to track down and arrest the Phantom Thieves.  You caught Akechi waiting patiently in a booth and rushed over to him, slipping into the seat across from his own.

“Hey, sorry, things got crazy at home and it was impossible to find clean socks that _matched_ ,” you greeted, jokingly, “I swear the dryer eats my socks.”

Akechi gave out a laugh, and the two of you began a friendly conversation.  You were prepared for him to ask about the Phantom Thieves, you had unsuspecting answers all prepared.  You had been seen hanging out with Mishima, and if Akechi was any good at his job he would know the shy and excitable boy was the Admin of the Phantom Thieves Aficionado website.  Saying you didn’t care would look suspicious, especially considering it wouldn’t take much to find out you and your brother got involved in a police investigation because the officials were getting nowhere.  You had prepared and calculated your answer into a casual, _‘what’s best for the world and what’s legal aren’t always the same thing, you can’t honestly tell me the people they’ve taken down didn’t break any laws.’_

He never asked about the Phantom Thieves, and you didn’t attempt to steer the conversation that way.  You were…pleasantly surprised to be honest.  You didn’t have many friends your own age, and Akechi was probably the first person to want to have a conversation just because, and not because you need to bond as Phantom Thieves.  He asked about school, your hobbies, even inquired into gymnastics and if you were still dancing.  You inquired into his own hobbies and he modestly admitted that work and school do not allow him many hobbies, but he thoroughly enjoys classic novels or binging on bad television if he has the time.  You couldn’t help but tease him about that.

“You, the _great_ Goro Akechi enjoys killing brain cells like everyone else?” you were acting overly scandalized, bringing more laughter to the table only for it to be cut off by your phone, _repeatedly._   You never received so many messages in a row except from the Phantom Thieves chat, and after knowing the plan to hit Mementos around three in the afternoon you were worried it was bad-

Oh…

_Oh..._

You were over half an hour late, and the team was, rightfully, wondering where you were.  You were regularly the first one there.

“Crap, I lost track of time.  I was supposed to meet up with my study group at three,” you quickly threw down some yen to pay for the multiple cups of tea and leave a decent tip for the poor waitress who was likely hoping you would order something more.  Akechi seemed just as surprised as you, checking the time to see it was after three-thirty.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you-“

“Don’t be, I had fun,” you cut him off with a smile, adding you would have to meet up for tea again before taking off.  You didn’t want to admit it, because it was a _bad_ idea, but you enjoyed your time with Akechi.

Still, something wasn’t quite right about him.  You just hoped it was something small, but considering his role _against_ the Phantom Thieves you had to make sure.


End file.
